


[podfic] Are You Jealous?

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Alistair finds his way to Cullen's office in Skyhold. Cullen shouldn't care that Alistair's been spending time with Hawke, but he does, maybe more than he cares to admit.podfic, story written by gremlinquisitor





	[podfic] Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gremlinquisitor (suchanadorer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Are You Jealous?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282029) by [gremlinquisitor (suchanadorer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/gremlinquisitor). 



 

  * Podfic of [Are You Jealous?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282029)
  * Written by [gremlinquisitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/gremlinquisitor). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://soundcloud.com/barbex-sounds/are-you-jealous)
  * Size: 17.1 MB
  * Duration: 11min




End file.
